Friendship is the victory
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: This is a story about Marth and Meta knight's friendship, Marth wants to be more than allies with Meta knight, but how when he's so solitary? Just friends, NO YAOI! IDK why I rated it T, it's quite tame. Maybe to be safe? there is MewtwoXMesprit
1. Neglect

HEY GUYS! It's me! I've decided to fix my stories so they are paragraphed right, so right now, I'm busy oing that (It makes it SO much easier to read! Doesn't it?) I'm not going to change anything besides make minor changes like fixing errors and stuff. So everything should be nearly identical as before!

Okay everybody, this is my first story I've posted on the site, Please Don't complain if it's corny, I was bored out of my mind and wanted to see a story about Marth and Meta being pals, no yaoi, not hate each other, just friends. I'm working on part 2 right this second!

* * *

"Meta, Meta." Marth whispered as he shoved Meta knight restlessly.

"Hm? Wha-?" Meta knight replied, still a little , Marth, and Ike had been allies in combat, but not really anything more. ". . . ! . . . What now Marth? It's like, two in the morning." Meta knight groaned. "And it better be important, You really don't want to see me when I get angry in the morning." He kept to non-threatening comments , Marth was stronger and could overtake Meta knight if he wanted to. And Besides, Marth was wide awake, and Meta knight was too tired to fight.

"Meta knight, I'm don't feel good." Marth groaned softly. His face was slightly twisted into a look of discomfort.

"Emotionally, or your body hurts?" Meta knight asked. Marth breathed heavily for a second.

"Both." He said shuddering in his skin. Marth didn't get to know Meta knight very well, but he really liked him, and really wanted to be his friend. Meta knight slept with all his armour on when he was around anyone when resting, so the sound of his armour against the stone canyon area on which Ike and the two where on, was most obvious.

"Anything wrong that you want to talk about?" Meta knight asked. 'I sound like a mother or something' he thought to himself.

"Not really, I'm fine and don't need to talk." Marth said. While his thoughts were ' Well I think you're, and I wanna know if you'll be my pal, but you don't seem to like me that much. I feel bad about that a lot, almost like you go out of you way to seem and act annoyed by me.' Then he clutched his stomach "I have a stomach ache." He whispered. The pain was immense, like a slice of metal knifed into his stomach. Meta knight sat up next to Marth and patted him on the side.

"What do you think it's from?" Asked Meta knight. Marth had to tell him, he felt bad Meta knight didn't seem to care to much he was there on a regular basis. He maybe cared now to get Marth out of his wings for a minute.

"I think it's because I feel rejected as a friend." Marth said, feeling stupid inside for his answer. But he did feel a little better he said so. He told Meta knight about the whole reason he was awake. Meta knight was almost invisible in the darkness, but Marth could see the sad look in his glowing yellow eyes. Waiting for his own eyes to adjust better until he could see outlines in the dark, he then tried to put his hand on Meta knight's shoulder, but Meta knight's big bat wing came out and brushed it off. He got up and walked away, wing tips drooping in the sand on the canyon, his big purple feet scuffing it up as well. Marth lay down again, and wished he had never got up. He drifted back to sleep again, but could just hear Meta knight let out a sad sigh before he fell into slumber.

* * *

Okay, now I'm working on 2! I'll be very busy! Byebye!


	2. Royal pains

HELLO! To All! Please read this, It doesn't matter if you review it or not, But it'd be nice to hear what you think!

* * *

That was on the last patrol for any remaining shadow bugs from subspace. Now they were back in the Smash Mansion with everyone else, Marth really felt bad about this. And if Meta knight would give him another chance, he still would like to be closer friends with him. But he now had learned that Meta knight was not an easy to talk to person. He needed someone who knew Meta knight well to give him some tips on talking to him, but there was only one person that really knew him and could help Marth out, and Marth didn't really want to talk to him. But if it was worth it, Marth would talk to him. That person was King Dedede.

"Hello? your highness? May I speak with you for a minute?" Marth asked politley. Inside he felt that those who came from royalty, shouldn't have to address each other as such.

"Whadaya want?" The King nipped angrily at Marth.

"I was wondering, If you could tell me anything about how Meta knight acts regularly." The king looked somewhat confused, but went on.

"Meta knight is actually lay back, he just tries to use the cool and mysterious act as a cover-up."

"Thank you! Goodbye!" Marth shouted and ran out the door. That was all the information he figured he needed. He then went to someone he could spend all day with. That person was Princess Zelda. "Hello Princess, how are you today? Hey, can you help me with something?" Marth asked in true politeness. He was rethinking on addressing those of royalty.

"Hello Marth, sure what is it?" She smiled to him. Marth needed to think of a way to say it without giving away to much information.

"Um, well, you see there's this, uh, um. . ., how do you make friends with someone who's not that friendly and is lay-back?" Zelda thought for a short minute.

"Well are you sure that they are unfriendly, because they could be shy, Shyness is often mistaken for unfriendliness " 'Shy?' Marth thought to himself. 'Shy? It that it? Because that would make some more sense, And if he's lay back, that would explain so much.'

"That could be it," He said. "he is rather secretive, But I always figured he was just cold to everyone."

"Who is this guy?" Zelda asked, that was the thing Marth really didn't want her to do. But he couldn't really say no to Zelda.

"Um, . . . I-, it- it's Meta knight." Zelda looked at Marth in shock for a moment. Meta knight was one of the most intimidating fighters in the whole lot of them. Not because he was very strong, or very big, but he was extremely smart. Possibly the smartest of all of them. He could sit and talk for a long time on something with Snake. (Not that they were friends, but more like Marth and Him, allies.) And his intelligence was worthy of Snake's who had and IQ of um. . .whatever, it was really high! But aside from that, he was also very intimidating in personality. He could remain completely emotionless over something a normal person would freak out over, and had amazing poise. Zelda finally answered Marth.

"Why in Hyrule would you want to be friends with someone like him?" Marth was stunned, was this Zelda? Would she say something like that? That wasn't something that a genuinely good-hearted person would say! Let alone Zelda! That-....that was downright mean! It was mean and insulting! Oh, Marth hoped Meta knight didn't catch any of that, wherever he was.

(Knights had a code of honor that when their reputation was at stake or damaged, dishonor would be divided equally amongst their family. But none of Meta knight's family was alive. [Or SO WE THINK!...nah, probably not.] So it would all go to him. Marth didn't believe this but knew Meta knight would be devastated if he had this happen to him.)

Marth did what he thought was right, and that was fight back. Even if she was the hottest babe he'd ever seen, he decided to confirm that she meant it the way it sounded.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" Math asked in a skittish voice hoping she meant it in some other way.

"He's a cold hearted person alright! Where did you get the idea he was lay back Marth?! I'm asking you how do you even want to be friends with him?!" Nope, meant it that way.

"Well, when was the last time he bothered you?! What did he do to make you hate him so much?! Did he do anything highly offensive to you?! Huh?!" Marth blurted out suddenly realizing that he didn't think about any of that before saying it. He said all of that by pulling it out of the air, but it was all true. Zelda held an angry look for a second, then breathed in deeply.

"No, he's never done anything to me, but when was the last time you heard him laugh? Or you knew he was smiling under his mask? Or when he last said something nice to you? Why do you think that is?"

"You just told me the answer, shyness." Marth answered. 'I sound like a philosopher or something' He thought, but smiled on what he said. Zelda was left speechless, but nodded to him.

"So where may I find the little puffball?" he asked with great delight.

"In the lounge, learning something useless in the shadows." Zelda huffed.

"Thank you Princess, I had a lovely time." Marth smiled in a soft gesture.

"You welcome Mutton-head, I had a lovely time too." She said with a smirk on her face. Marth spun around and left, going into the lounge. Maybe he should really thank King Dedede, and mean it too.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to see how fast I can get chptr3 done!


	3. Mespsrit lends a helping paw

Hello! I got chapter 3 done in one night! enjoy!

* * *

When Marth entered the lounge, he didn't really have to look for Meta knight, He just turned to a corner and saw him sitting on the floor, with a book in Spanish. Marth couldn't make out the cover. He decided not to go right up to him, and instead sat down at a bar stool and thought over what he might say. He was running over ideas in his mind when he heard a friendly voice say

"Hi Marth, how's it going?" he spun around to see Mesprit perched on the stool next to him. He had no worries about shaking her paw because it was thoroughly established that touching her when he was a friend and she didn't mind anyway would not cause him to loose his emotions. He was also wearing a pendant that was a gift from her that prevented the other two of the legendary lake trio's punishments to have effect on him.

"Hey Mesprit, I'm not as good as I should be." He sighed in despair.

"Really? What's bothering you?" Her eyes were glowing bright orange because she sensed his emotions were not positive.

"Well, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone, or say anything against him please." He motioned her to come closer and her whispered in her ear all that he was fretting about. She then nodded sympathetically.

"Well I'm no genius on those kinds of things, that would be Uxie's job, but I am the being of emotion, and I will try to help you with this Marth." Marth was thankful she was kinder towards Meta knight than most people were. He was still running through his head 'How is one little Poke`mon so sweet to everyone? Even when they're jerks to her?' Not that Meta knight was a jerk to her, but that would be a secret for sometime he supposed. Mesprit told Marth what would be the best way to talk to Meta knight, and winked as she hovered in midair for a moment.

"I'm not going to hold your hand through all of this, your going to do this on your own Okay?" Marth nodded and she flew out of the lounge. He turned to look at Meta knight again. He looked terribly sad, he was looking down at the ground and knocking his feet together. Marth did feel sorry for him, so he got up, and walked up to knight looked up at Marth for a second then turned away.

"What?" he answered, his tone cold and harsh. Marth slid down to the ground next to him. Now this was going to be tricky, because Mesprit's plan didn't involve him changing into a bad mood, he'd have to talk to Meta knight with words straight from his head and heart.

"Is something the matter?" Marth said, careful not to say anything that might make Meta knight's mood worsen.

"No, now go away." Meta knight snarled, his tone just as harsh as before. Marth raised his eyebrow, and gave Meta knight a rather skeptical look.

"If something wasn't the matter, you wouldn't be talking to me like that." Meta knight' s reply was a mashed together combination of an annoyed and a confused look. Marth looked Meta knight in the eye, and he could tell exactly what he was feeling, 'lonesome.' Marth thought to himself. 'That's It! He may be a terror on the battlefield but he's not that good at making friends, he's naturally lay-back, and shy, but he thinks it makes him look weak so he covers it up with seeming cold-hearted and and an I-Hate-the-world attitude! He can't make friends and not seem weak at the same time! Well, I'll have to prove that wrong.'

"Are you going to leave or not? Go already!" Meta knight barked. Marth saw it that time in his eyes as well, his thoughts seemed to come with out end. 'That's a lie, you want me to stay, you just don't want to show the world that you're not as tough as you seem to be.'

"Well, if you really want me to go, seeing how everyone else has left too, I will." Marth said keeping as much poise as Meta knight would have at that second. Everyone was gone, It was around eight o' clock at night now and they had all either gone to bed or went to the other rooms in the Smash mansion. Marth stood up feeling defeated, but never showed it. He just looked victorious as he slowly walked away. He thought that he was defeated until he heard

"Nooooooo!!! Wait! Please don't go!" And pivoted on his left foot to see Meta knight looking half-scared to death, his eyes misty, and the stars in them quivering. He stood up shaking in fear of being left alone. Marth could see he had now given up.

"You'd like me to stay with you?" Marth said in a kind mellow tone, a gentle smile spread across his face as he walked back over to Meta knight. Meta knight blinked up at Marth, his yellow eyes shimmering in the darkness. Marth sat down on a couch he happened to be passing by as he was walking, and motioned for Meta knight to come sit next to him. Meta knight shuffled his feet as he walked over to the couch, then climbed on. He looked up at Marth sadly, and, seeming. . .to be. . .trying not to blink. Suddenly Marth could see that he was trying to keep himself from crying. He gently put his hand upon Meta knight's shoulder pad. And this time, Meta knight did not shake it off, instead he relaxed himself and let out a deep hum cross-sigh. Marth smile softened more as he patted Meta knight on the shoulder. "I wasn't going to leave you, I'll stay here for as long as you want to." he whispered sympathetically to Meta knight, who now had crystal tears in the corners of his big amber eyes. He looked up feeling ashamed and foolish, Marth now pulled Meta knight closer to him and placed him on his lap. He held him to his chest for a few seconds.

"Marth?" Meta knight asked in a small voice.

"Yes Meta?" Marth asked.

"I'm sorry about the issue at the cliff last patrol we went on together. I'm just. . .just-"

"Shy?" Meta knight nodded, then leaned back into Marth's stomach, feeling protected and safe. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and gazed up at Marth. Marth could now boast to Zelda that Meta knight had once said something nice to him, but he just cared that Meta knight was at peace and felt good. "Wanna sleep outside tonight?" Marth asked, to his relief Meta knight said yes. 'Perhaps we can be friends.' Marth sighed in happiness to himself. While not far away, as he and Meta knight walked out of the lounge, a pink and gray little poke`mon smirked.

"Well done Marth, I'm impressed."

* * *

Okay, I was running out of ideas, but if anyone does like it that warms my heart.


	4. War Memories

Hi again! Metaknight4ever here as always! I know this is a little, or a lot corny, but I was bored and I like it so my mind's not in change-the-dang-story mode! I'll make another more action-filled if everyone wants. (I love MK in case no one noticed)

* * *

Meta knight and Marth went out to the top of the smash mansion's roof and gazed up at the stars, each lost in thought. After a few minutes, Marth turned to Meta knight and asked

"Hey Meta knight are we friends?" Meta knight turned to Marth who's side he was leaning on.

"Yeah, just don't tell the others please."

"Why? They'll be thrilled, You don't know how surprised and happy they'd be!" Marth questioned putting his arm around Meta knight's shoulder again and giving him a caring squeeze.

"They'd laugh at me, I'd be made fun of." Meta knight sighed seeming saddened again.

"What? They wouldn't do that! They're all terrified of you!" Marth said almost laughing in his tone

"They are?" Meta knight asked curiously, he apparently didn't know it.

"Yeah you may not know it, but you're very intimidating and can be pretty frightening. But if you want I won't tell them." Meta knight thought that over, if they were scared of him then it wouldn't do much harm.

"Well, I suppose that if they wouldn't do that, then you can tell them if you want." Marth shrugged and stretched out on the flat rooftop, he smiled to Meta knight one more time before yawning and rolling onto his side.

"Night Meta." he whispered before drifting off to sleep, Meta knight leaned on Marth's side a little more and sighed again but this time as a cleansing breath.

"Good night Marth, have a good rest." he spoke softly this time, with care, and a million questions flooded his mind 'What? How? Why in the world would he want to be friends with me? I am cold to everyone, what did I do to make him care for me personally? It must have been something but I don't know what, but I've never felt liked before, not since. . . I was in the army and Jerca and Garlude showed they were glad I made it into knighthood. But now that I do feel liked, I- I, I actually miss it. Oh how am I gonna do this?' He breathed heavily, but kept quiet as not to wake up Marth. Maybe he cared for Marth and didn't even realize it. Now he too was tired and slid down, falling asleep against Marth's hip. Meanwhile, not far away at all, both had been watch under Pit's eyes.

"Oh wow! He actually touched him and didn't get beat up! So it's okay if the secret gets out hmm? okay I'll do it out of the kindness of my heart for Marth." He said in a sinister tone, yet also quiet so he wouldn't wake up Meta knight who was an amazingly light sleeper. Pit zoomed off to tell Mario, Luigi, Samus, Snake, Sonic, and anyone else he could think of.

The next morning, Marth and Meta knight went down to breakfast, and on the way Marth, showing he didn't want Meta knight to feel uncomfortable, didn't bother him to death about taking his mask off and allowed him to walk slightly farther behind him. A few of the fighters eyed them curiously before Meta knight gave them a menacing glare and they went on like nothing happened. Marth chuckled at the spooked look on their faces trying to avoid eye contact with Marth or Meta knight. Meta knight blinked up at Marth with sparkling happy eyes and ran up to his side proudly. It felt good to see the frightened look on their faces change to a confused look, Meta knight always liked everyone to be unsure about things when he was around, it was amusing to him, and for some unknown reason, made him feel more secure about his surroundings. Marth normally would have disagreed with that, but it was very funny to see them try to be bored with the sight, but they were far from it and most likely wanted to get out of the room right now. Some did. While some did their best to ignore them. Pit however gave each of them a big, grin, his eyebrows bouncing in a taunting way.

"Hello Marth, how are things?" He said with a yawn. "You my friend are brave, staying near the puffball of fury all night long." Marth nodded half-asleep then spewing coffee out in a gasp of astonishment

"What? How? Where? When?. . .Huh?!" Trying to figure out how Pit would know of this, Meta knight who wasn't eating just stretched his majestic wings and with eyes that questioned and threatened at the same time, stared down Pit. He then spoke in his deep, stern, mellow, dark, cold voice asked

"Pit, out of the curiosity of my soul, how did you learn we were out on the roof last night so soon? I do not beleive Marth had a chance to tell anyone that we're best friends yet." Marth nodded and then stopped,'Whoa! BEST friends?! Wow, It felt like we were and I'd say that we are, But Meta knight has serious pride, He can be so, well. . .um. . .uh. . .arrogant in a way, but sort of a good way. Well this is one great day for me already!' Pit was now stuttering wanting not to tell Meta knight that he was spying on them, but if he didn't say anything at all that might be worse than telling him.

"Uh, well, um I was spying on you two last night! I'm sorry!" To that Meta knight got up, grabbed Pit and whipped him into the other room with all his strength. He shot in there after him and everyone's head turned to the sound of Pit yelling

"Owwwwwie!!! Ouch! Hey! No oww! Hey I just said I'm so-owwww!!!!!" and Meta knight's voice barking in anger after him.

"No! The thing that bothers me is not that you were spying on us, but that you later gossiped about it!" then some more yells of pain from Pit, and then some more words from Meta knight that were to low in tone that it couldn't be made out. A minute or so later, Pit stumbled out of that room with a black eye, and a bandage on his right wing and left arm. Meta knight walked casually out behind him he flew up to Pit's shoulder and patted it in a mocking/friendly fashion. "Did we learn something new today?" he asked, Pit shivering slightly at his gesture.

"Never gossip about Meta knight." Pit answered quietly and sat down next to Mario stroking his battered wing. Meta knight sat down smirking underneath his mask then he blinked up happily at Marth. Who, surprisingly, hit him on the wing.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" Meta knight said rubbing the wing in a soothing fashion.

"Stop picking on people, as if they're not scared of you enough, you don't need to bully Pit in front of everyone to make your point of how tough you are." Meta knight rubbed his wing some more, then nodded. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves on how Meta knight didn't attack Marth back. . .

The two went for a walk outside afterwards, and Marth asked about the 'best friends' thing

"Because you are my best friend." Meta knight shrugged with a light tone in his voice.

"Really? You mean that?" Marth said hopefully, Meta knight nodded again and rubbed this wing again.

"Yup, just don't hit me anymore okay?"

"You nearly killed Pit in the other room, I told you they all are scared of you enough, you don't need to worry about being made fun of. They would know well enough not to mess with you, they'd be amazed if you passed them over when on a regular basis they would have to face your wrath." Marth pointed out asking himself where he came up with such intelligent remarks. Meta knight gave him a long, emotionless look then said yes. They chatted for most of the rest of the walk, Marth was talking to himself quietly at the same time. 'This guy is smart! Uxie smart! I feel so dumb talking to him! He deserves a smarter friend, I do hope he actually means that we are best friends.' Meta knight didn't care that Marth wasn't as smart as he was, Marth had pointed out how he should have a smarter friend than him, but Meta knight just laughed and said that Marth was smart, just in different fields than Meta knight was in. They stopped under Whispy Woods in Green greens, and went over almost every topic in existence, Marth was telling Meta knight his stories about the wars in his homeland when Marth asked in mid-sentence, "Have you ever had any wars in your Homeland?" Marth got an answer far from what he expected. He figured Meta knight would say yes, but nothing big, or yeah, but not very long, or even just no. But instead the answer from Meta knight's mouth was

"Yes, a long terrible one, so bad that I had to join the army for it. I'm the only known survivor from it." Marth's eyes widened and he begged Meta knight to continue on, he was curious and was determined to hear it. "It'll be long, and It's very sad." Meta knight warned.

"Then you must allow me to cry when I do get sad, and I'll listen all afternoon if that's how long it will take." Marth said. Meta knight sighed then continued on. "

I was about 100 or so, if I were a human I'd be a little younger than you. When my father when to fight our threat Nightmare, a nearly invincible being. And my three older brothers had been recruited as well, all four of the men in my family had been killed trying to fight one enemy, and I was the only hope my mother and sister had, I was eligible for knighthood and I met the two best friends I ever had named Garlude and Jerca. . .Not long after we'd become friends, Jerca had been taken captive and turned into a horrible creature that would finish off our whole army, I had no choice but. . .but-"

"But what?" Marth asked softly as not to sound like an interruption.

"I had to save our troops and put him out of missery. . .by killing him." Meta knight said his throat closing over his words slightly. Marth moved closer to Meta knight and nodded calmly, then curiosity struck him again. But he had to say the question he wanted to ask in a caring way.

"I see, Meta knight, what happened to Garlude?" Meta knight regained a little bit of composure and spoke again in a way that showed he was loosing his calmness, but was trying to act like everything was all right.

"Garlude and I had Been sent on a mission to claim a sword from a monster, we both made it in, but the monster had spotted us and we fought it, I was distracting it, while Garlude snuck up to the pedestal where the sword was kept. She flung it to me and motioned for me to run, once I had caught it, the beast went for her, I tried to save her. But. . ." He paused for a long moment. ". . .I failed." Meta knight said then turning away from Marth quickly. Marth began to feel bad, Meta knight didn't "cry" last night, just simply was shedding tears of thankfulness. Now he could hear Meta knight sniffling, and could see water forming big, wet, shiny drops in Meta knight's eyes. He was shaking violently, like he was vibrating. Marth looked at the intensity in his amber gaze and asked what Meta knight was doing.

"I-I can't. . .cry. It's not honorable-. . .or strong." He managed to make out, his voice shuddering.

"Honor doesn't matter now, nor does strength. I'm your friend Meta knight, and you shouldn't try to stop yourself from having emotions. It doesn't matter if you cry in front of me, or anyone let alone. Tear-shed is natural, and everyone does it, even the numskulls that came up with the idea it's unhonorable." Marth whispered to Meta knight. Meta knight looked up at Marth trying to hold his tears back for one more second, then dropped to his knees (Or whatever they are.) crying. Marth placed his hand on Meta knight's back, for a minute, then helped him up. He put him in his lap, and held him closely and gently again. Meta knight turned to face Marth, and then nuzzled his Mask into Marth's chest. Marth was startled but was happy to see Meta knight trusted him for comfort, he hugged him caringly now. Meta knight leaned into Marth's arms. He'd stopped crying especially hard. Now with small, harmless tears that stained his mask, he sighed heavily again and blinked with eyes that were cloudy and blurred, yet the light in them twinkled up at Marth.

"Thank you Marth, That feels better." He spoke quietly, his voice still sad, but also happy. Marth sighed and hugged Meta knight once more.

"I'm sorry I asked about those stories, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I-"

"It's alright Marth, I understand, You were curious and wanted to know, Later when I'm feeling a bit better, I'll tell you of some of the adventures I had if you want." Meta knight said patting Marth's arm and climbing off his lap. He raised his Mask a bit to let out the water from his eyes, Marth got up and they walked back to the Smash Mansion.

* * *

*Gasp* Oh no! What's this?! It's a Cliffhanger! muwahaha! ok! I'll see how fast I can get chap. 5 done!


	5. Unmasked

Okay! (man I have too much downtime LOL) this one is done too! please as always review if you want but if you don't it's not the end of humanity for me.

* * *

Meta knight had wiped away all the tears away long before walking in with Marth, but he still cling to Marth's side as he came in. Many of the fighters turned to see them and chuckled at Meta knight, who was hugging to Marth tightly. Meta knight was of course embarrassed and turned red through his mask. Pit was snickering at him hardest and bent down stopping Marth and sneering.

"Well, well, not so tough now are we?, I suppose that Marth's around you because you are in reality more _timid_ than you are in_timid_ating, and he isn't scared to be around someone who's a coward." Meta knight turned away from Pit who had such a nasty smirk on, it made it hard to think he was one of the good guys. Marth bent down so he was face-to-face with Pit, and drew his sword.

"Leave him alone Pit. You and I know that I've talked to him about this morning, he's terribly sorry about it. And when you're not in I'm-a-jerk mode he'd like to apologize." Meta knight looked slightly stunned, but nodded in agreement. Pit's smile grew larger and softer at Marth "I'm-a-Jerk mode? haha! that's a good one! why are you spending time with Meta here when you could hang out with me?" Pit grinned, slapping Marth on the shoulder, and beaming at him in delight.

"Ever wanna hang out with the cool gang, let me know. Oh and Marth, Samus says she digs your blue hair." Pit said standing up and doing the "I'm watching you" thing with his hand to his eyes at Meta knight and waved at Marth.

"Marth, did you just-"

"Defend you? Yeah, I did." Marth smiled down at Meta knight, and scratching his head still pondering about the thing Pit said about Samus and his hair.

"You know, Samus is a nice girl, you should ask her out." Meta knight said in a happier than normal Meta knight voice.

"What? You really think so?" Marth said his eyes widening with excitement, Meta knight chuckled and nodded.

"If you were five-thousand and fifteen, you'd know a good date when you see one too. I'd get at least 3 girlfriends here if I wasn't of a different species." Meta knight's eyes then glowed bright gold, Marth could tell he was smiling hard as ever under his mask. Marth wrapped his arm around Meta knight and gave him a gentle squeeze. The other smashers still chortled until Marth whipped his sword into their direction and gave them a look that spooked them into being quiet again. He got up and Meta knight no longer held to him as tightly, but more like brushed against his leg. The two walked into the room where the schedule was out for all to see, and looked it over.

"I get to fight Ganondorf! I'll whoop the stuffing out of him!" Marth smirked while biting into an apple.

"Hmm, I have a fight with Captain Falcon, wish me luck." Meta knight said flipping through his book, Marth finally got curious again.

"What is that book about?"

"It's all battle technique notes, I take them down in Spanish so no one has a chance of understanding them." Meta knight shrugged. Marth could see that he was smart to do that. He never would have though about taking notes on his fights. Even if he did, he'd need some form of concealing them so he could take notes openly like Meta knight did.

"That's really smart of you Meta knight, when did you think of that?" Meta knight gave a shrug again, apparently he just started taking them when he felt like it. The announcer blared out for Gannondorf and Marth to come down to the stadium. "My cue. Watch me on the screen, ok?" Marth said waving to Meta knight and rushing out of the room.

"Soooo, someone made a new friend I hear, hopefully that information came straight from the Ponyta's mouth." a voice said to Meta knight.

"Hi, Mesprit. Yes, Marth is a close friend of mine, he asked that I watched the fight on the screen for him, so I'd like to do that without distraction." Mesprit nodded.

"Yes, but you don't actually think I only came here to pester you, I came to watch Marth fight too." It was a stock match and it had lasted about thirty minutes. Marth was in the lead, and had all four of his lives, as well as only twenty five percent damage. Ganondorf had only two of his four lives, one hundred and nine damage, and was wiped out chasing the agile teenager. Marth did only one small tap of his sword, and Ganondorf went flying out of the ring. One life left for him, he ran forward and grabbed a smash ball and slowly transformed into beast Ganon, one swoop of his mighty tusks sent Marth hurdling out of the ring, luckily he still had three lives. And Ganondorf, in the end, went the humiliating way, still with very little damage, accidentally falling of the platform. Marth did this thing he called the 'victory dance', that's when he break dances in the middle of the arena.

"He's in a necessarily good mood." Meta knight said straightly.

"Yup you'll bet he's in a good mood" Mesprit said sightly swinging her voice, her eyes were glowing like crazy sensing Marth's enthusiasm. Two minutes Later, Marth slided in to the room where Mesprit and Meta knight were sitting in, still humming his victory song.

"Did you see me?! Wasn't I great?!" He said, nearly out of steam, but excited past that.

"Yeah! You are on fire today!" Mesprit hovered spinning around for a minute. Meta knight and Captain Falcon were called down to the ring next

"See you guys later." Meta knight said jumping off his chair and dashing out of the room. The screen was clear to everyone's eyes, most of the people in the room were rooting for Captain Falcon. Well, everyone except Mesprit and Marth that is. But Meta knight wasn't as lucky as Marth was, it was an all out lock-in-combat-fight. One stock, unlimited time. Meta knight would have to put all of his energy into fighting, but that could be risky, and that meant he could be too tired to fight longer later on in the fight. It was about an hour in, when Captain Falcon did the thing that ended the match and struck everyone by surprise.

He sliced Meta knight's mask off.

He fell flat on his face after it came off immediately. He looked mortally wounded, his wings quivered, his body showing very few signs of life, the blows from all the punches and kicks all visible. Mesprit looked at the screen worried for a second before giving a confused/annoyed glare into the screen

"What in the world is he _smiling_ about? is he happy he might have to go to the hospital?!"

"Huh?" Marth questioned her statement.

"He's feeling _positive feelings._ He's not that hurt in reality, he's playing possum." she spoke with all the confusion running through Marth's brain. Meta knight looked up for a brief second dizzy, then shaking his head (And body) he blinked up, suddenly a little embarassed at what was under his mask. About a bazillion cries of "AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" went up in the room, Meta knight now showed the reason he wore a mask. He had the world's most innocent, gentle, sweetest, and most precious face that anyone in the room had ever seen. He had eyes that were the size of a puppy's that were gold in color, they looked like twin suns on his face. He had mily pink colored cheeks and his skin was a royal blue against his face. Captain Falcon smacked himself in the face and yelled a million

"Falcon you doofus, how did you nearly kill something that looks like that?!" Meta knight stood up brushed himself off and picked up his mask. He checked it over, it was only a tear on the leather that he used to try it to his head. (And body, may I mention.) He could fix it and it would hold for the rest of the morning. He tied it on, and headed back in to the room, looked like that fight would have no winners.

* * *

Gee, I wonder what'll happen next! bye for now!


	6. Back at the lounge,

%^&*!!!!!! MY GOSHDARNED STINKIN' COMPUTER! grrr. . .It deleted not only the published chapter, but the FILE IT WAS IN!!!

Luckily, I had it backed up! On WHITE LINED PAPER! So I'll be re-typing it. sorry about the confusing annoying thing. I hate this God-forsaken computer.

* * *

When Meta knight walked into the room, everyone ran over to him. Being a knight, her was easily flattered. But being himself, he was shy, he turned a bright red and looked away from the crowd for a moment. The fighters agreed that they should give him some space so he wouldn't freak out and Totally PWN them (editing XD). Marth however, ran right over and hugged him. . . a little on the tight side.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had the world's cutest face?! You're ADORABLE!" Marth grinned, squeezing Meta knight tighter and tighter.

"Uh. . .M-Marth?. . .I. . .ca- . . .I can't br-. . .eath. . . cou-. . .ld. . .you let. . .me go?" Meta knight wheezed, seeing how he was extremely tired, and Marth's tight grip on him didn't help. Mesprit shot in.

"Marth! Please put him down, Meta knight can't breath."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Meta knight! I'm surprised! You can go quite a while without air!" Marth said letting Meta knight go. He was tired and enegry saped, but happy. He did his best to hug Marth back, bus since he was exhausted, he needed to lean on him a little. "Great strategy, right that down." Marth joked, holding Meta knight up so he wouldn't fall over. Mesprit placed a pendant in Meta knight's armour and explained to him about the lake trio's punishments. She then placed a glowing gray paw on him and smiled.

"Now whenever I touch you, you don't lose any emotions." (He had never made psysical contact with her before) She then directed her words towards Marth. "Honestly, are you _trying_to sufocate him? He doesn't even have his mask off right now!" She exclaimed. Marth shrugged.

"What can I say? We're best friends." He placed Mate knight on his lap for stronger support. Meta knight huffed only for a short while longer before he was breathing normally again. Marth wrapped an arm around Meta knight caringly. "But you really are pretty cute under your mask. Why don't you take it off once and a while?" Meta knight turned a shade of bright red and rubbed the back of his head, still blushing deeply.

"Oh, well. . .I've always felt that I'm unatractive. I don't need to show anyone my face."

"What?! How can you think that?! Everyong loves you now! You have the cutest face! But you know what? I don't care what you decide to do, you're my pal and I like you anyways." Marth exclaimed. Meta knight sighed out of happiness and looked up at Marth with the stars that took up so much space in his eyes sparkling.

"I am flattered that you care about me Marth, I will one day make it up to you." Marth wanted to tell him that there was no need, but he just kept smiling; No stopping Meta knight when his mind was set.

"Well hey, he has his reasons for wearing a mask; Who's gonna fight someone with such pretty eyes like these?" Mesprit asked pointing to Meta knight's topaz eyes, further flattering him. He turned a brighter red though the metal on his face. Marth helped Meta knight up and all three walked to the lounge.

Meta knight walked over to the coner and began to take his notes, but Marth didn't pester him into joining them. Marth too liked to be alone, but not lonely. He and Mesprit however, sat down together. Marth whistled over to the bar tender

"Hey Mewtwo! May we have an order?" Mewtwo nodded and jotted down the things Marth said while Mesprit conversed with him about something totaly unrelated.

. Mesprit then smiled to Marth had finished telling the order, and walked off to make it. Marth gave a quick 'yes' motion once Mewtwo

"That is one cool thing you did, making Meta knight have an emotional break down on numerous occasions." Mesprit gave Marth a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? I never did anything, Not a bit, you said everything you did yourself, meant it all yourself, all you, I was just watching you, didn't help once"

"WHA-?!" was Marth's response to her. "You just stalked us and didn't help once?! You didn't get Uxie to mind talk to me about any of this?!" Mesprit shook her head smiling. Then shook her head like 'no don't be silly' about the stalking thing. Marth beamed to himself. 'I am smart! Guess MK was right after all!' Mewtwo walked back up to them with a platter and handed Marth a coffee cup. He held out a plate of speckled poke`blocks out to Mesrpit and a little cup fit for her paws. She took it smiling at Mewtwo gratefully. As Mewtwo walked away with a rather large smirk on his face, she rolled her big orange eyes, Marth whispered. "He likes you, 'on the house'." Mesprit gave him a glare.

"All the meals are on the house Marth."

"Yeah but you didn't ask for that." Marth pointed out as Mesprit nibbled on one of the poke`blocks dipping it in her drink.

"True, but it was most likely out of the kindness of his hea- STOP LAUGHING MARTH!" Mesprit yapped as Marth was doubling over laughing on the floor. When he regained some composure he climbed onto his chair again.

"Oh, yeah, what kindness? It's like 'Mewtwo: The depressive-kill-everyone-in-sight-and-break-things-to-death-evil poke`mon.'" Marth said mimicking a Poke`dex's voice, with laugh breaks in between so long, I shall spare all from the boredom. Anyway, around this time, Mewtwo obviously heard some of this and strolled on up again.

"Yes, but surely I'm not all that horribly bad, or would you like to say 'hi' to my friend, Mr. Shadowballsmackedinyaface?" With a truley menacing tone.

"eeep!" Was Marth's reply to that.

"Who are you getting into the life of now Marth?" Meta knight walked up after about thirteen minutes of note-taking. Mewtwo looked over at Meta knight holding up a blueish

poke`block to Mewtwo, who took it, put Marth down after pinning him against the wall, and crossed his arms after stuffing it in his mouth annoyed.

"Thank you Meta, I was cat-bait!" Marth said slinking away from Mewtwo who let out a purring noise and closed his eyes with an "I'm innocent" look in his expression. Before Marth could say another word Meta knight grabbed his cape and dragged him across the floor.

"Come, before you find another person to irritate." Meta knight said with his as usual straight tone. Marth was surprised at how strong he was, Meta knight pulled him out of the lounge and up to the stairs where, he. . . . had. . . trouble. . .and kept. . .sliding down. As Marth was hard to pull up the stairs let alone just walk up them. Marth got up off the ground and thanked Meta knight for saving him one more time, then he walked up himself. Meta knight close behind, he went up to his room and let Meta knight follow him in. He stared down at the pillow on his bed then at Meta knight, a smile stretched across his face. 'Somebody let his guard down!' He thought before grabbing the pillow and slamming it over the back of Meta knight's head. (Again, for the fifth or so time, also his body.) Meta knight got up a little stunned, but well aware of what Marth did. He let out a sigh and said "My friend, you have made the biggest mistake of your life, and it shall be for the rest of your death." He didn't sound serious or angry, but more excited and playful.

"Pillow fight!" Marth yelled before whacking Meta knight over the head again. But this time Meta knight was ready, and whipped out his wings, pushing Marth back

and whacking the pillow out of his hand. He snapped it up, and drilled Marthin the stomach with it. The two were attacking each other through laughter and squeals in delight in no time until they were out of breath, and gasping for air in between giggles (Or in Meta knight's case just a 'hm' of happiness.) Meanwhile, downstairs, Mesprit and Mewtwo were chatting together. 'That kid must have a good date detector somewhere in that hair of his, he was right.' She blushed taking Mewtwo's paw, and walking out of the lounge with him.

* * *

Gee, I wonder what'll happen next! bye for now!


	7. Spying Angels, Elves, and Dinosaurs

OK, I wasn't on a creative spree, and I needed this to lead into another thing so It isn't as great as it could be.

But It should be OK.

* * *

"Ugh, what a night, that was great though, Meta knight, how late were we up?" Marth mumbled slowly getting up. Meta knight shook his head of the grogginess a little before reaching in his cape and taking out his pocket watch.

"Um, It's one o'clock p.m, and we were up 'til three o' clock a.m, what a night indeed."

"Hehehe that was like the day I was made ruler of Altea. The party I had that night, wow. Almost the same except only one person, you." Marth smiled brushing off his cape as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Meta knight got up as well and the two headed down to eat breakfast. Many of the brawlers got up in the afternoon so breakfast was out until around three,.

"Uhhhh, you know, why don't we skip breakfast? I'm not hungry anyway." Stalled Meta knight as he backed up from the door.

"Why? I'm starved!" Marth asked rather confused. Meta knight then whispered to him the real reason he didn't want to go in, to get breakfast. "Ohhh, I could get something for you. You don't have to go in, I'll meet you outside. Think that you'd feel better?" Meta knight nodded and sighed in relief

"Thank you Marth, you're so great!" and dashed out of the hallway. Marth came out a few minutes later and said hello to Meta knight and offered him something to eat. Meta knight thanked him, and the two, still a little drowsy, sat under the shade of Whispy Woods. It was about a minute in when Meta knight took off his mask, Marth gasped in amazement.

"You-. . .you're taking it off?!"

"It's hot out, as if I need to wear metal over my face on a day like this."

Marth chuckled a little. "You don't know how cute you look without that thing on Meta." Meta knight shrugged and shook his head.

"You flatter me, but I don't feel so enough to show everyone my face again, it was most likely a mistake that I looked up from that fall. They don't need to see it again." He was even cuter the fact that his strong accent mixed confusingly, yet wonderfully with his gentle, harm-free face. They were talking again and Meta knight was explaining to Marth how to use a mace, when they heard a noise in the bushes behind the tree.

"Ouch! Yoshi! Shhh! We need to be quiet!"

"What was that?" Marth whispered suddenly shooting up from being dreary.

"Behind the bush, I know that voice." Meta knight said softly. He slowly tied on his mask, then flew up into the air and did dimensional cape

"Where'd he go?" said the voice, sounding unsettled and terribly worried.

"How should I know?! he could be in Hawaii for all we know!" another voice barked, It was that of a boy the same age as the first.

"Hey, what are you hiding from?" Meta knight said, re-appearing behind the bush and the people spying on him.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" They screamed and one by one Link, Pit, and Yoshi tumbled out of the bush at Marth's feet.

"What in the world are you doing here?!" Marth said, in a very stern tone Link and Yoshi looked up at Marth, then at each other.

"He made us do it." Link said, pointing to Pit. Yoshi, seeing how he can't talk, nodded and pointed at Pit.

"What?! That's preposterous! I didn't make you do it!"

"You bribed us into making us do it though, right?"

"Yes but-. . .What?! NO!!! NO I DIDN'T!!! THAT'S A LIE!" Pit shouted.

"Don't have yell Pit." Link said looking miffed at Pit, climbing out of under Yoshi and brushing off his shirt.

"What did Pit make you do?" Marth growled. Meta knight walked out from the bush

"He wanted to know why I wasn't at breakfast because he planned on teasing me, but I was smart enough to know that would happen and that's why I didn't come this morning duh!" Meta knight said picking up an apple and chucking it at the back of Pit's head. (that shot was a bulls-eye by the way.) "Apparently, you also wanted someone to share the blame with if you got caught." Meta knight continued on, looking at Link and Yoshi. Link picked up the apple Meta knight hit Pit in the head with and threw it at Pit as well. (Another perfect shot.) Yoshi got up grabbed it, threw it in his mouth, and ate it. Pit rubbed the spot on his head where he had been hit and slinked off. Link ran after him with the Master sword high in the air, swinging it wildly, with Yoshi close behind.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Marth asked, "Nah, If he has half a brain, he won't try anything like that again." Meta knight flipped up his mask and blew a raspberry at Pit who was now far, far away. Marth picked up and apple and hit Meta knight in the nose area with it.

"Marth, what did I tell you about hitting me?" Meta knight said rubbing the area between his eyes.

"I didn't hit you, the apple did." Marth said smiling. Meta knight started to make like Link and swing Galaxia around like he had no idea how to use it. While Marth was laughing, he was wondering how something how something with no true legs could run so fast.

* * *

Ok, Ok, OK!!! I hate that word! But I use it anyways! why is that? I just finished this chapter this morning (4/24/09) but I'll have the whole weekend to make 8, 9, etc.!


	8. Metty is a taunting word

Chapter 8 already! wow! I'm on nine now so It shall be done soon! (I'm nowhere near done with the story!)

* * *

Meta knight zoomed after Marth for about fifteen minutes until he collapsed to the ground.

"Okay, hold on Marth! I'm not as young as you! Hey! wait up!" he panted. He was tired and ready to fall over altogether. (He was on his knee-ish area) Marth however was full of energy and walked up to him after he did fall over and started to jog in place.

"C'mon Meta knight! you can't be tired aread-. . .Hey! Meta knight! Wake up!" Marth got down on his knees and started to shove at him. "Come on and get up! Fine! I'll take away your sword," He said in a threatening tone. "I'm going to take away your sword! Now I'm taking away your sw-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OWOWOWOWOW HELP! OUCH!"

If somebody doesn't know what's going on, Meta knight is "The chosen one" to wield his sword Galaxia. If someone besides Meta knight or Kirby touches the sword, they get an electric shock.

Marth stood there with his hair sticking out and a freaked-out expression on his face. "Okay, so I'm not stealing your sword, But Get up already!"

"Zzzzz,zzz"

"I'll take that as a no. Fine by me! hmph!" Marth sat down next to him, and sighed. His mug softened, as he rubbed Meta knight on the top of his head. "What a pal, you do so much for me, I could never thank you enough." He took Meta knight in his arms and walked back to the Smash Mansion.

He walked up to Meta knight's room and took out his user ID. He pulled up the covers on the soft mattress.

"Poor guy, I worked him too hard, I'll let him sleep for a while." Marth whispered as he lay Meta knight to sleep in his bed, He sat at the end of it and waited ever so patiently for him to wake up. He could hear cries of fear from Pit and the loud thudding of Yoshi's big shoes and Links boots across the carpet and Link screaming.

"Oh Pit you briber! Wait 'til I get my hands on you, and you will meet you doomsday buddy, Mr. Masterswordacrossyourthroat! Mewtwo's friend's brother-in- law!" (Link was in the room and heard the comment Mewtwo made about Mr. Shadowballsmackinyaface.)

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!!!!" Pit shouted down the hall as his wings beat hard against his back. That was about all Marth's quick temper could take.

"Quiet!, You sound like you were raised in a zoo!!!" Marth whipped the door open and snarled at them. "And this time, Metty's not gonna defend you two!" Directing his taunting words to Link and Yoshi. Suddenly a voice came from behind Marth.

"Ah, but Metty is going to ask you in a loud voice, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Marth spun around and looked at Meta knight, who as cute as he was without his mask on, was sure not 'hug you right now' cute. Seeing how he had blazing mad eyes staring into Marth's frightened glare. Marth really wanted to run away from him. "Yes, I do believe you called me 'Metty', and I want to to tell 'Metty' the truth yes or no?"

"Y-yes. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I WAS DOING IT TO TAUNT THEM!" Marth yipped and fell to his knees cowering to Meta knight, who rolled his eyes.

"Get off the floor Marth, you are making a scene. Who told you I was going to kill you? The worst that would've happened is you lied to me and said no, you'd get kicked in the shin and and a quick tongue lashing and that's it."

"You aren't going to murder me? Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" Marth cheered as he got up. He picked up Meta knight and spun around, which if you were Meta knight, you would probably dislike too. You might also yell

"Nonononononono! Marth!!! Ack! Stop it!!! I Mean Now!!!!" like he did as well.

Marth did manage to stop spinning, but to do this he had to fall over head first into the ground. And to be physically correct, he got into a quick two second concussion.

"Ugh, that hurt. You okay Meta?"

"Yes I would be, if you didn't always try to squeeze my inhards out every time you hugged me." Meta knight tried to pry loose from Marth's grip.

"Oops sorry! I forgot about that!" Marth loosened his grip around Meta knight's body and smiled down at the little star warrior, who couldn't help but grin back.

"He really is cuter with that thing off his face huh?" Link said leaning on Yoshi's back, who nodded and babbled in his confusing little language. Meta knight blushed and turned away and clung to Marth's leg. He did it tightly, but Marth took no damage. However, Meta knight on his leg made it extremley hard to walk, meaning he had to pull him off if he was planning on moving.

"So not only do you have a new friend, but now you have a pet leech as well huh?" Pit sneered at them as Marth yanked with all his might for Meta knight to come off. It didn't take very long since Meta knight came off himself and walked right up to Pit.

"After getting those wings on your back tattered by me and a black eye, getting an apple thrown at your head by Link and I, and You apparently meeting Mr. Masterswordacrossyourthroat, I'd think you'd learn something about wise crack comments and spying!" Pit's wings were unfolded and there were visible signs he irked Meta knight. All the feathers were tattered or bent, and one wing had a bandage over it. He snarled at Meta knight and rubbed away concealer from his left eye showing the purple skin.

"You, after getting hit by Marth on the wing, getting a nice long lecture, having your mask fly off in battle so everyone can see you have a baby face, having Marth throw an apple at your fat head, and tire you to death you'd learn not to mess with me, or anyone else anymore!"

"MY HEAD IS WHAT?! OH YOU'RE DEAD PIT!!" Meta knight said his voice raising and Pit flinched at him, and then smiled.

"I told you it was fat!, and your face is u-g-l-y!"

"I'm going to slice you into tiny pieces and blast you in to atoms!" Meta knight said, Marth knew he _really_ meant this and held him back.

"And I'm going to give you a sucker-punch right across your jaw!" Pit said snidely walking closer Link knew that Pit meant that too, so he grabbed around Pit's torso and held him back.

"Well say goodbye to flying, because I'm going to pluck your feathers out one by one! Don't you EVER call my head fat! You hear?!"

"F-, F-a, F-a-t! fat, Fat! FAT! Fat like a hippo! Fat like a pig! So fat you wouldn't believe it!" Pit managed to yell out before Link slapped his hand over Pit's mouth.

"It is not! Stop it before I have chance to kill you! And the moral goes don't say something that is mean to someone, that is actually quite true about you! TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR FAT HUMANOID HEAD IN THE MIRROR ONE OF THESE DAYS!!!!" Meta knight shouted out in anger as Marth pulled on his cape with all his might, Marth then realized that that the only way to keep him from totally committing homicide, would be to move Meta knight away from Pit. So, he picked him up and put him under his arm, and shut the door to Meta knight's room behind him, Meta knight squirmed and wiggled to get out of Marth's strong grip until Marth finally put him down on his bed. Meta knight's eyes were red hot with anger and he was fuming.

"Calm down Meta, Pit's just trying to get your goat. He wants you to get mad, that's his goal, and when you freak out, that means he's winning." Meta knight's furious glare turned into a softer, sad look. His eyes went back to their original gold, and he blinked up at Marth and let out a deep sigh of despair. Marth wrapped his arm around Meta knight and comforted him. Meta knight looked up at Marth in a worried flourish

"I'm not ugly and my head's not fat right?"

"What?! NO! Pit said that to bother you!" Marth shook his head.

"I hate him, I hate him dearly." Meta Knight spoke softly almost choking on his words. Two shiny tears formed in his eyes, and he didn't have the want to wipe them away.

"No, you are just mad at him right now, you don't hate him." Marth spoke softly to him and gently stroked his wings which Meta knight had swung out in an attempt to break free from Marth. When Meta knight was in an extreme mood, whether it be happy or sad, he often forgot to fold them in.

"But I do hate him. I really, really, do, he always does this kind of thing." Meta knight hiccuped through more tears, Marth held Meta knight in his arms delicately, Meta knight burring his face into Marth's chest once more, crying. Marth was going to say some more to try and comfort his friend when he heard footsteps and a girl's voice nipping

"Oh nice Pit, you made Meta knight cry, you are so mean!" and a gentle knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Marth asked.

"It's me Zelda." the voice said again.

"And Peach, may we come in?" A higher voice said after a slapping noise was heard and Pit saying.

"Ow, darn it Peach." Marth looked down at Meta knight who had tears gushing down his face. Meta knight sniffled and nodded.

"Okay, come in." Marth called to the door. Zelda and Peach walked in quietly, closing the door behind them and sitting next to Marth on the bed.

"Is he okay?" Zelda asked looking at Marth, trying to block Meta knight from her view.

"Why would you care about him? You're the one who said he's cold-hearted and asked why I wanted to be friends with him." Marth snorted, he tightened his hug on Meta knight, who looked absolutely heart-broken that Zelda was taking about him that way behind his back.

"I'm sorry about that Marth, I was surprised, and confused at that. Could you forgive me?" Zelda lowered her head.

"I forgive you?! Ask Meta knight to forgive you, he's the one you back-stabbed!" Marth pointed out hugging Meta knight tighter now. More teardrops filled Meta knight's eyes and he didn't wipe a single one off. "You want to?" Marth said turning Meta knight to Zelda, he blinked at her sadly. Zelda looked unsure now, but nodded.

"I'm sorry Meta knight, I back-stabbed you and you didn't even do anything to me. I don't blame you if you decide not to forgive me, but I'd be most thankful if you did." Zelda looked worried and frightened of Meta knight, even when he was harmless to her. Meta knight, too water-logged to talk much, looked up at Zelda and nodded closing his eyes. More tear-flow came. Zelda looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Meta knight! Marth can I hold him?" Marth shrugged and gave a small grin.

"He's a sentient being. He's not like my pet or anything, ask him." Meta knight nodded to Zelda before she could ask him, and she embraced him happily. Meta knight sighed, his tears kept coming.

"Awwww, he's so cute! can I hug him too?" Peach sqealed, Meta knight in Zelda's arms nodded to that as well. Peach scooted closer to Zelda and squeezed Meta knight gently. More tears came. Marth rubbed him on the head. Peach finally asked "Sweetie why are you still crying? Is something wrong?" Marth put a hand to his chin

"I know what's wrong, we need to go see our friend Pit."

* * *

Hey! I didn't Mention that Meta knight's head IS his body in the middle of the story! wow! But it was so hard to think of mean untrue statements about him.


	9. Apology and some late knight thoughts

Sorry it took so long! I wish I had more free time! This should be good, I will now get to work on 10! This chapter does have a little past TiffXMeta knight in it, but it's not that serious

* * *

Pit heard what Marth had said loud and clear. So he dashed away from the hall, down the stairs and into the lounge and hid under a chair. Then he remembered that would be the first place Marth would look. So he ran up to his room and locked the door. Of course he didn't think that it would be the first place _Meta knight_ would look. Two minutes later he heard a knock on his door.

"Pit, Pit, let us in, we have to talk now." Marth yelled from outside the door.

"It can wait a few thousand years or so. I'd rather if I didn't let you in." Pit called out to Marth.

"LET US IN PIT! OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" Marth yelled even louder. Pit sighed and decided that everyone knew who his possessions went to, so he didn't have to make a will. He opened the door to see Marth with Meta knight on his shoulders.

"That's better, may we come in?" Marth asked seeming as if he had calmed down. Pit nodded and decided to get it over with.

"Ok, I'm not going to fight so when you put him down he can kill me without too much trouble." Marth gave a confused look.

"What in the world are you talking about? I didn't bring him here to kill you, I brought him here for you to apologize to him."

"What?" Pit asked rather confused himself.

"He doesn't want to kill me?"

"No, he just wants an apology, that's all." Marth shrugged putting Meta knight on the ground. He walked up to Pit, still teary eyed and hiccupping. Pit looked down sadly at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier Meta knight. I really am. I didn't mean a thing about your head being fat, or your face being ugly. Could you ever forgive me?" Meta knight blinked up at Pit and smiled. He nodded wiping away all the tears from his eyes. Meta knight hugged to Pit's leg he was so happy. Pit smiled down at Meta knight and knelt to return the gesture. Marth smirked to himself 'Pit has the same problem Meta knight does in terms of making new friends, it's just that he thinks he has to be tough to impress everyone into liking him. These two will get along great, I just know it!' "So, could he apologize for the apple business, and telling me to look in the mirror to see my fat head?" Meta knight had regained the ability to talk and sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry for all of that. So Marth, now what should we do?" Marth scratched his head.

"Oh! What time is it, Meta?" Meta knight took out his pocket watch and looked at it for a second.

"Five-thirty, time flies huh?" Pit nodded.

"No brawls for us today, who wants to have a sleepover in my room?!" Marth bounced up and down very excited. Pit and Meta knight nodded and they all raced down the hall.

"Should I go get Link and Yoshi?!" Pit skidded to a halt quickly.

"Sure!" Marth shouted back to him as Pit ran in the other direction. Marth and Meta knight dashed into Marth's room, and Marth jumped onto his couch and dug around until he found a remote. He put it on the side table and started to jump on his couch wildly. "Yay! this is like, the best day ever!" And kept yelling stuff like that until he fell off and landed on Meta knight. He got up immediately, and helped Meta knight to his feet.

"And the moral of the story is don't jump on the couch. Didn't your mother ever stop you from doing that?" Meta knight brushed the wrinkles from his cape and chuckled. His smile softened more at Marth's answer.

"Nope, and I will do the opposite of anything that involves a lesson." and with that Marth jumped on to the couch again. Pit and Link walked in the room.

"The spark in life is here!" Pit marched in with a grin on his face.

"Yoshi couldn't come, He just kept yelling 'Yoshiyoshiyoshiyoshiyoshi!' and walked away. He's not mad at you though Pit." Link shrugged and hopped on the couch with Marth. Pit mimicked as well. Marth looked down at Meta knight who blankly stated

"Don't look at me, you weigh enough on your own, I am not breaking the fall of angel boy, and his elvin friend." Marth cocked his head.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that at all, I was going to ask everyone what movie they wanted to watch."

"One of our anime series maybe?" Meta knight questioned.

"No fair, we don't have our own series!" Link and Pit whinnied.

"But you don't see what I do, you might like it." Marth smiled reasuringly.

"I could snap up a disc of 'Kirby' in my room." Meta knight was moving towards the door as he said it.

"You have a series too?!" Marth beamed. "Cool! Get one with you in it."

"I'm in almost _all_ of them, I get a freaky one." Meta knight called, already down the hall.

"I have to tell you two, that all this that happens in these did happen in real life, if it's scary, then sadly for you it's true." Marth stood up posing like a vampire or something.

"I'm baaaaack! and I found it!" Meta knight jumped into the air and flipped, he spread his wings, then landing on the couch gracefully. He handed it to Marth who put it in the DVD played and sat down next to Meta knight.

About halfway in the movie Link shivered.

"Who knew, venomous wolves could be so spooky." and hugged to Pit.

"Th-a-t t-t-thi-ng i-s c-c-c-reepy, is it r-real?" Pit said trying not to blink at the screen, Marth and Meta knight looked at them.

"Duh, and Shhhh!" Meta knight sounded a lot less shaky than Marth. If at all.

"OMG!!!! It Bit through your head?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Marth whispered loudly and crawled across the couch and latched to the two other boys, who welcomed him greatly.

"Yup. Now hush." Meta knight whispered back. He seemed almost bored, not scared a bit. It was rather silly to see a creature with a cute face, in a room full of warrior boys be the only one not frightened by something.

"That's scary." Link shuddered.

"We can turn it off if you want." Meta knight said pausing it.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no thanks MK, we're brave enough to watch it we don't scream or cry! we're real men!" Meta knight gave a evil-looking smile and let the scene go dark. Then he re-paused, It was pitch black for a few seconds, then a pair of glowing yellow eyes opened.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MONSTER!!!!!!!!!" Link shrieked and yanked out his shield, unfortunately he used his shield to whack it over the head. a loud noise like the clammer of a small gong sounded and a sharp yip startled Marth, but he got up the calmness to ask

"Link what did you just hit?"

"Ummmmm, I think I know, get the lights." Pit said. By his voice, it was obvious he was biting down on his lip Marth found his bed lamp and flicked it on. The three boys sighed in relief and then quickly winced. Meta knight stumbled around and had his glove to his forehead he looked dizzy but well aware of what happened.

"Well, your aim's not bad at all Link, but you need to spend more time identifying things in the dark." Pit sighed. When he finally got his consciousness back Meta knight gave Link a frightning look, even with the light on it was still pretty dark and Link let out a small 'eep'.

"No, that wasn't a monster genius, that was me, let's watch the rest if you aren't scared." He sternly snarled a little. Again, he was not all that cute when he was mad. He was menacing, and that's the way he liked it. They went back to watching the movie and the three human boys embraced each other in fright at the screen. Meta knight as soon as the scene switched let out a dreamy sigh. They looked at him curiously

"Meta? Do you like that girl?"

"Huh? What? Uh, um, no."

"Who is she?" Marth questioned .

"That would be Tiff, she's a close friend of mine. She's a little hard headed and stubbon, but she is an undeniably sweet person. She is what you could call Kirby's mother in a way."

"And since you like Kirby's bossy, stern, hard-to-amaze father, you two would be a cute couple! You could adopt Kirby!" Pit giggled. Meta knight did look cute when he was just down right mad. (not I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up-right-now angry, there is a difference) he narrowed his big amber eyes and his pink cheeks met with them as he lowered his head (Well, technically it's his face that he's lowering, but I won't get side track.) and he would raise an eyebrow, and keep one lowered as if daring you to continue on. Marth moved closer to Meta knight and wrapped an arm around him. "Oh stop it Pit, can't we watch the movie in peace?" all of their attentions turning to the TV again.

"Soooo, Kirby saved your lucky little hide huh?"

"I lived because I didn't get bitten in the chest, the venom would have reached my heart and-"

"OK, forget I asked."

(This next scene is what happened while Kirby Sword and Blade went off to kill Wolfwrath if nobody has scene the episode. And I made this part up out of my head.) On the screen, Tiff walked over to where Meta knight's body lay. She picked up his top half and lay his head on her lap, tears ran from her face and she hugged him tightly in her arms.

"You may never know this but I love you Sir Meta knight, you were the best friend I ever had. If Kirby kills that beast and you live, I'll be more happy than you would see."

"Ooooooh SIR Meta knight, the girl called you Sir!" Link smiled.

"Duh, all knights' proper names begin with 'Sir'." Meta knight rolled his eyes.

Screen again.

"Mom Dad, could I be left alone with him please?" Tiff turned to her parents

"Yes, we'll go find where the King went." Her mother said bending down one last time and stroking where Meta knight's mask met his skin. Tiff's father bent down and padded the fallen knight's shoulder.

"Take good care of the boy Tiff." He said walking out of the door with his wife. Tiff hugged Meta knight again, and looked around, she pulled him up a little and then pushed his mask away only enough so that his cheek was showing, and kissed him. She immediately brought his mask back to where it originally was.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SHE KISSED YOU! SHE KISSED YOU!!!!!" Pit and Link jumped up and down Meta knight's eyes were wide as he watched her do that, a thick red stripe appeared across his face and he moved closer to Marth and curled up into a little ball (Yes, littler than he is normally.) and flipped his cape over his head.

"I didn't know she did any of that, even the thing she said about loving me." then he made a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh, a quick sniffle, a snort, and a deep breath of embarrassment. Marth chuckled and pulled Meta knight's cape away from his face

"Oh, cool it MK, that's a sign she likes you, if you like her back, then you should be happy."

"Uh-oh, here comes that scary wolf again." Pit curled up into a tighter ball and shivered. Meta knight came out from under his cape more willingly as Marth coaxed him. He softened into a smile, and leaned on Marth's side, his face still a little crimson. They stayed up all night to watch it and as soon as it ended and they had watched one of Marth's videos.

They all were out cold.(In other words they were up 'till like, I don't know, four like I was last night.) All except Meta knight. He was a little drowsy, but he was a night person, and right now he was being flooded with questions and thoughts that swirled around in his brain. 'Oh Meta knight, you heartless little dragon of a thing, I'll bet you forgot completley what the comfort of having friends is like, You are way too full of yourself and have a stronger reputation than you think, and act like.' He wanted to move his wing that he had stretched out during Marth's movie badly, it had fallen asleep and was numb. But he didn't want to wake up Marth who was leaning on it either. So he let it be. 'Marth has been so nice to you, the least you could do is not come crying like the soft little sissy you are on the inside to him every time you feel like you want attention, whatever happened to living without that luxury so you don't want it all the time anyways?'

"No," Meta knight said softly as he gently moved Marth's body off of his wing, he was getting a little restless now. "Marth loves it that I come to him when I'm sad, it shows that I can trust him. And he wants that." He moved to his left and lay Marth's body out so he had more room. He took off his cape and put it over Marth's chest and exposed arms. It was hot outside and Marth had the air conditioner on, but it was getting a little cold in the room. Link was wearing enough clothing and Pit wrapped his feathery wings around his arms, but Marth was shivering. Meta knight had not noticed it before but he now seemed to have a special attachment for Marth. Marth was a friendly boy, and loved just about everyone that loved him, but Meta knight didn't understand why Marth would ever want to be open towards him. He was a secretive person, he didn't give any signs that showed he really cared about anyone. "Marth is a wonderful boy, and I'm proud to say he's a friend of mine." Meta knight gave a high-pitched yawn (AWWW! Cute!) and climbed up to the arm of the couch. He was more comfortable up there for some reason, he looked at Marth one more time,'I think I'll call Tiff, to tell her I miss her and I love her' he thought happily to himself, and fell asleep.

* * *

I am so glad I finished that! ten will be ready soon.


	10. A deep dark secrect

This is the second to last chapter in this story, but I'm making a sequel to this and I hope it's good, I'll add more Zelda, Kirby, Ike and the like to it, but why am I telling you this? Anyways it is a little short, but the final that I'm adding soon will be suspensfull if you love MK like me.

* * *

When Marth woke up he awoke to a sudden, warm shove on his chest.

"Wake up Marth, it's time to go down to breakfast now, Marth."

"Why? I'm tired. Five more minutes." Marth groaned and cracked open an eye to see Meta knight perched on his chest crosssing his arms. Marth closed his eyes again and turned his face away from Meta knight. Meta knight gave Marth an annoyed look.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to get up, we need to go down now. Get up before I have to make you get up the painful, stomachache way." Meta knight arched his eyebrows, mummbling noises was Marth's response. "Okay then, it is your own fault if you can't swallow," Meta knight got off Marth's chest and climbed onto the couch's top. He backed up slowly and then jumped off "Cannonball!!!!" He sqeaked before landing dead center in Marth's stomach. _That_ woke up Marth all right. Marth jolted on impact and yelled out in pain. "So, are you awake now?" Meta knight yawned, climbing off of Marth's stomach and took out his mask to tie it on.

"yes, that hurt so much, don't do that again." Marth managed to make out before clutching his stomach and gritting his teeth.

"Good, now come on, we're late Pit and Link said they'll meet us down." Meta knight started out the door after tying his cape around his neckish area. (Like his head, his neck is his body.) Marth who followed him, blinked. 'Wait, did he give me his cape to sleep with last night?' A loud sqealing noise came from down the hallway, and a little pink puffball, with big blue eyes ran around the corner and crashed into Meta knight and sqeakled happily clinging to his wings. He did no damage to Meta knight, nor was he heavy, but when he was on his wings, he make it very hard for him to move. Meta knight spun around in a Mach Tornado motion until the puffball creature fell off into Meta knight's arms. "Hello Kirby, how are you?" Meta knight chuckled holding up Kirby to give him an answer. Kirby, who even though he was the same species, and an amazing fighter, couldn't talk, and simply babbled in baby talk and flailed his little paws. To which Meta knight chuckled again in a lower tone, put Kirby on his shoulders and continiued walking. 'He may seem like a cold-hearted person but in reality he's a genuinely nice guy, he loves Kirby like he was his son. . .Say, I wond-. . .nah, it's immpossible.' Marth's head was filled. As the three headed down to get breakfast Marth noticed Mewtwo and Mesprit giggling and talking to one another. Mewtwo's normally threatening purple eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. And Mesprit's orange eyes were glowing with intensity because of Mewtwo's emotions changing from normal serious, to a happy excited feeling.

"Hey Meta knight, may I talk to you in private? You know, without him?" Marth said pointing to Kirby, Meta knight looked a little confused. Kirby couldn't understand or really say anything, but he put Kirby on the ground and told him to go play with Pikachu or someone. Kirby understood "Play" and raced off to find Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Squirtle to play with.

"What is it?" Meta knight said sitting down and motioning Marth to do the same.

"Um, Meta. . . are you. . . Kirby's dad?" Marth said once seated. Meta knight's eyes did not help Marth determine anything at all. They were misty, and cloudy, and hard to read, he didn't look sad, or happy, or confused, just they're usual yellow. It took some time, but Marth could see that he looked enchanted, and surprised, but in a good way.

"Marth, do you think that I can trust you, and tell you something that no one, not anyone but Kirby knows?" Marth nodded slowly, Meta knight told him to wait until they had finished eating and then they could go outside and talk in private. They went somewhere that they wouldn't be found, in a secret forest path, and Marth and Meta knight leaned against a tree.

"So? what's tthe answer? It's yes isn't it?! huh? huh? huh?" Marth whispered to Meta knight.

"Yes, I am. But Marth, you must promise me that no one at all will ever, ever know. Not anyone. Not from fire emblem, not from my universe, NO ONE."

"Yes sir, but why?" Marth couldn't keep in his curosity. Meta knight sighed.

"It's because Kirby would be in danger of my enimies and I would be of his. King Dedede hates Kirby and if he figured out that I'm his father, he'd hate me too. I would be sentenced to be killed! Kirby would be completley defensless! I can't protect him when I dead now can I?!" Meta knight said in a stern voice, but with a hint of panic in it. Marth nodded and padded his shoulder.

"Don't worry not anyone with find out, not even Pit and Lin-"

"Pit, you can never tell Pit, he my friend and all but he is terrible at keeping secrets. Never ever ever tell anyone not even a stick when you have no one to talk to!" Meta knight breathed quickly. Marth gave him another pat.

"It's fine, I saw him and Link they looked like they were going to follow us but Link stopped and talked to Pit and they turned around, he hasn't found out so far and as long as I'm your friend, and even if I one day become your enemy that is classified info." Meta knight let out a breath that he apparently had been holding for a long time.

"Since your my most trusted friend, I'll also tell you that I simply can't loose Kirby like I lost his mother." Meta knight sighed, he certainly wasn't going to cry or get all sad, but he seemed a little worried. Marth might ask him about that, but Marth saw he didn't look to happy. And so to make him more comfortable he said they should go back to the mansion and didn't even ask him anything related to it. Meta knight let out another breath, got up and walked back with Marth to the mansion.

"Hey, where were you guys, we were looking all over for you?" Pit smiled in his naive Pit-way. It was obvious he didn't know a thing about what just happened, if he did then eveyone would be hovering around the both of them and asking questions.

"Yeah, where were you? You have a brawl coming up!" Link chimed in.

"What kind?" Meta knight asked excitedly.

"A team multi-man brawl, both of you, wilderness style." Pit grinned.

"Let's go get ready!" Marth yipped running of to his room.

"Yeah!" Meta knight nodded and dashed of to his.

It would be the most eventful brawl either of them had ever been in.

* * *

Hmmm, what may happen I wonder, I know it was short but it proves I'm not done with it yet!


	11. Final battle

Final chapter Peoples! It is very, very dramatic, and Meta knight fan girls might die of suspense, no no, you'll be okay, It's great though, the greatest I think of all of the chapters, so read dudes!

* * *

That Brawl was on of the most important ones in Marth and Meta knight's lives. It was a thousand man brawl. They hadn't done one ever before. nor had anyone. The numbers of enemies came quickly, and they were surrounded. Meta knight was smart though and was able to use a smoke bomb on them to escape and catch their breath. The match lasted for a good four hours and was suspenseful. They still had at least five hundred more enemies to kill, and the worst was that Meta knight and Marth were already running out of steam. Meta knight couldn't aim as well and his Mach Tornadoes were wild and out of control, but luckily for him more powerful. Marth's arms had long since became of little use meaning he could not use his sword either, he had to convert to using kicks and jabs with his feet. Meta knight had 859% damage, and Marth 657%. They were in a fight to the death match, and both were nearly wiped out.

"I-. . .I can't take it anymore Meta-. . .I-. . .I'm-. . .go-. . .ing to-. . .coll-. . .apse." Marth said dropping to his knees.

"Marth, I have. . .-a-. . .plan-. . . .on-. . .the platform bel-. . .ow m-. . .e, there's a smart bomb, once you round up the remaining enemies, I will throw it and we can win." Meta knight said gaining some ability to speak by taking deeper pauses for air than Marth. Marth nodded and rounded up all the remaining enemies. It took a while but he managed to do it without too much trouble. Meta knight, severely fatigued, had rustled around and found five more smart bombs. He motioned for Marth to move out of range, and chucked all of the smart bombs at once.

It was a terribly colossal irruption that covered nearly the whole stage, Marth was able to get out of the way. But Meta knight. . .Meta knight didn't come out of the explosion.

All of the enemies had been eliminated and a thousand cries of happiness came from the crowded lounge, Marth and Meta knight were the first two fighters to endure a thousand man brawl, and win.

Marth got out of hiding immediately and looked for the smoke to clear, he hadn't seen Meta knight come out. Out of the cloudy black smoke faded, Marth could see Meta knight laying out on the ground.

"Meta knight! Meta knight!" Marth yelled and ran into the blasted area, he knelt down and shoved Meta knight. "Meta knight. . .get up. . .come on Meta knight. . .y-you have to. Meta knight?. . .please be okay. . ." Marth kept pushing at his side lightly, he didn't move. The smoke cleared a little more and he could see that he looked simply terrible. The bones in his wings were literally snapped in places and the skin was synged. He was covered in burns and had slices from the enemies that lunged at him before blasting to bits. Marth also noticed a large scorch mark running across his stomach. He showed no signs of life whatsoever. Marth swallowed hard and turned him over "Come on Meta knight. . .please. . .you have to move!" Marth choked holding the top half of Meta knight in his arms. Many smashers were confused all asking where Meta knight went during the explosion and what happened. They all gasped in horror at the the sight of Marth and him. Marth now had tears steaming down his face as many smashers came out and ran up to Marth.

"Is he okay?" Ike walked up to Marth and knelt down next to him.

"I don't know." Marth sniffled cradling Meta knight in his arms.

"Marth we have to get him to the hospital room if you want to save him." Gannondorf knelt down as well. Bowser and King Dedede blinked sadly following him, even those three felt sorry for all this. Meta knight showed no sign he was alive. And his tiny, battered, limp, lifeless body that lay in Marth's quivering arms made him feel horrible. Yoshi walked up, he was led by Link, and Mario. They motioned for Marth to put Meta knight on Yoshi's back.

"Don't worry Marth. Meta is a tough little dude, he just needs a little care." Link patted Marth on the shoulder. Marth could do nothing but cry.

"What happened?!" Master hand gasped as the four walked in. Marth took Meta knight off of Yoshi's back and put him out for Master hand to see.

"Is he okay Master hand? Is he. . . alive?" Marth whispered. Master hand placed a finger lightly on Meta knight's chest area. He drew it away and sighed.

"He is alive. . .but just barely. It will take a long, long time, but if you're willing, you might be able to nurse him back to health." Master hand patted Marth on the back in a comforting tone.

"I will! I will! I will gladly do it!" Marth whispered louder, Master hand picked up Meta knight and carried him into a hospital room. He laid him out on the bed and opened a cabinet, it was filled with medicines, and other doctor's tools. He explained to Marth how to use everything and gave him all the things that he would need. He gently removed Meta knight's armour and placed it on the bedside table. His face didn't have that much damage because he was wearing a mask. It was the exposed areas that were injured.

"Poor thing, I won't ever do another one of those stupid thousand man brawls again!" Master hand said placing a cool, wet cloth on Meta knight's burns. He bandaged his two broken wings while his burns were soaking.

"So do you. . . think he will wake up?" Marth whispered, still worried.

"Oh, I think he will wake up, but he will be very, very, weak and you will have to take good care of him, understood?"

"Yes." Marth said, he sat down next to the bed and lightly stroked Meta knight's broken wings.

He had forgotten about himself being tired completely and was only worried about Meta knight. Master hand now went up to Marth.

"I'll make him something to eat for when he wakes up. Come and tell me when he does. Or if you'd rather stay in here, I won't be that far so you can yell to me." and with that, he flew out the door. Marth stayed there and waited for two more hours before he got some movement from Meta knight.

His wings twitched for a few seconds and he began to breath more visibly. Marth changed the cloth on his burns before he noticed. He then knelt down and stroked his wings some more Meta knight slowly opened his eyes and blinked at Marth. Marth gasped quietly.

"Meta knight, you're okay!" He said still speaking quietly.

"yes-. . .I think so." Meta knight shivered, he hiccuped and blinked up at Marth. "Marth. . .am I okay?" Marth rubbed the top of Meta knight's head gently.

"You seem okay, are you hungry?" Marth chuckled as Meta knight hiccuped again and nodded. "Master hand! He's up!" Master hand flew in and held out something for Meta knight to eat. He took it and nodded, as he lay down again he flinched.

"Ay! Oh that hurt!" Meta knight gritted his teeth for a minute.

"Oh Meta knight, I forgot! You broke your wings in that fight! Don't strain yourself, you're badly burned as well, just rest." Marth helped him get off his wings and changed his cloth to a fresh cool one again, Meta knight breathed cleansing breaths for a while and then grinned thankfully at Marth, if a little painfully.

"Thank you Marth, how did the match turn out? Did we win?" Meta knight said after regaining a little strength and turning over on his stomach. He wasn't that secure with it exposed.

"The match? Yeah we won." Marth said helping him, and fixing the casts on Meta knight's wings. He put some more padding on them and positioned it so he could move them without pain. Meta knight sighed as he stretched out on the bed.

"Sweet, sweet victory, I just love it." Meta knight purled softly as Marth pulled the covers over his injured friend's body. Meta knight was fast asleep in no time. Marth continued to stroke his wings.

"True. Victory is very, very sweet." He whispered as Meta knight breathed softly in his sleep. "And I always am victorious with you, and that's because Friendship is the victory, and as long as you're my friend. I'll take care of you until you get better." And due time he did recover.

and that is the end of the story, Friendship is the victory, but not the end of the adventures of the

brawlers, so be prepared my friends.

THE END


End file.
